


Shooting Star

by silvvertongue



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Loki is sad, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Thor (2011), Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvvertongue/pseuds/silvvertongue





	Shooting Star

"T-thor..." Loki croaked as he awoke on a hard surface. He tried to move, but the pain was unbearable. For a moment he laid there, unable to will himself to push through the aches and sharpness. Loki knew where he was. His neck felt like it had been crushed and he moved a hand up to touch it. He hissed at the sharp pain in his elbow. "Fuck."

With every fiber of his being, Loki willed himself to sit up and look around. Death. Destruction. The ending of his people. Tears sprang to his eyes, from the pain in his heart or his body, he did not know. Looking around, he spotted a crumpled body laying up against some rubble and wires. 

"Thor," Loki tried to shout but it only came out as a whisper. "Thor." Loki tried again and this time his voice was louder. He dragged himself over to Thor, each movement harder than the last. "Thor, no." In his heart, he begged and begged to the Norns to make Thor breathe. Loki hoped that he was. When he got to Thor's side, there was no movement of any kind. "No, no," Loki moaned, his heart beating fast. "No, please!" Loki grabbed Thor and dragged his lifeless body onto his lap. He groaned as Thor's head rolled to the side and onto his leg. In the silence of the burning a ship, a wail was heard. Loki began to sob, his chest heaving with each one. 

"Thor, my love... my perfect love..." Loki whispered. He began to stroke Thor's hair. "Let's go back. Let's go home," Loki whispered as he grasped Thor's hair. Tears poured from his eyes and fell onto Thor's cheek, falling down until they hit the floor of the ship. "I want to go home," he murmured. "I want to go home."

_I want to go home. Loki couldn't stop saying it as they trekked through the forest much to Thor's annoyance. Thor couldn't help it though. He had something he wanted to show his brother._

_"Loki, just stop. You agreed to go with me, now just suck it up." Loki humphed and crossed his arms as they walked, the sun piercing through the trees and falling into little pieces on the ground. For a while, they walked in silence. the brothers on an adventure once again at Thor's behest. It almost made Loki smile. They hadn't done this in years, not since they had gotten older and women became involved in their lives._

_Thor and Loki were having the time of their life gallivanting around with pretty girls and sometimes pretty guys. But Loki would never admit that. As they walked, Loki thought more about the secrets that he and Thor possessed. One of them being very scandalous indeed. If anyone were to find out, it would ruin the family. And so Loki was cautious now how he spent his time with Thor. It felt sometimes like other people noticed how Loki delicately laid his hand on Thor's back or the look that Thor would give Loki when they made an inside joke.  
They both made it their purpose to be seen with other women as to not be noticed in the way they looked at each other. _

_"Ta da!" Thor exclaimed then they finally made it. It was a hidden hillside looking out over the city. The way the sun set shone though the sky, it made everything look perfectly golden. Loki was in awe of it's beauty and stepped forward to admire it. He felt a tear spring to his eye, but wiped it away when he turned to look at Thor._

_"You did this just for me, didn't you." It wasn't a question, but a statement and Thor nodded stepping forward to take Loki in a hug. Loki squeezed back as hard as he could and buried his face into Thor's shoulder._

_"I love you," he whispered. Thor stepped back and put his hands on Loki's face to take delight in his features. His eyes were so green and his hair so soft, Thor couldn't help but lean down and put his lips on Loki's. Loki softened into Thor's touch._

_"I hope no one can see us here,"Loki said when they broke apart. He turned around to look nervously behind him as if someone was following them._

_"No one can see us. I checked beforehand," Thor reassured Loki. Loki smiled. Of course he had. Thor was not often the smartest, but he was often the most thoughtful and generous. He gave himself wholly to Loki when Loki needed it and in return Loki gave himself to Thor. The brothers were inseparable at times like these._

_It was then that Loki kissed Thor passionately as if to say he never wanted to let go. And he never did. Loki was utterly and abhorrently in love with his brother. He hoped Thor felt the same. It was little acts like these that made Loki think so._

_Thor wrapped his arms around Loki's body and pulled him close. He could feel the heat from Loki's body under his hands and it made him want so much more._

_"Are we going to do this here," Loki whispered while running his hands through Thor's hair. Thor chuckled and kissed Loki's neck with ardor._

_"We can," he surmised, continuing to kiss Loki's neck and his jaw line. Loki laughed._

_"We can," he purred into Thor's ear, echoing Thor's own words. Thor looked up at him then and pulled Loki's hips close to his. Loki could feel a slight bulge through the leather of Thor's pants and he could feel himself get red hot. Loki had never done anything out of doors. Well, except when he bedded the stable maiden years ago in the stables themselves._

_But there was no time to think about it now. Thor was already trying to pull Loki's tunic off so he could get to Loki's pants. Loki helped him out and revealed himself by taking off his tunic completely. There in the setting sun, Thor admired his brother's body. It was so lithe and lean. He couldn't help but stare at it._

_"Can I help you," Loki laughed at Thor's sudden stillness._

_"Oh yes, yes you can." Thor kissed Loki again and dipped his hands into Loki's pants where he could feel everything. Loki moaned at the sudden touch and bucked into Thor's hand. Thor smirked._

_"Is this what you want," Thor said, stroking Loki with his fingertips. Loki nodded, not wanting to speak and ruin the moment. It seemed his voice would disrupt his pleasure and so he decided to kiss Thor again. Thor pushed back and let his tongue slide over Loki's lips, signaling that he wanted an entrance into Loki's mouth. It was granted. Their tongues played delicately with each other._

_"Thor I want you,my love," Loki whispered. Thor only grunted in response and wrapped his hand around Loki's cock. Loki moaned, growing harder by the second. He couldn't stand it, he wanted Thor so bad. In his haste, he ripped the button on his pants trying to unzip them "Fuck," Loki muttered. Thor laughed and took his hand out so Loki could unzip his pants without damaging them further._

_"Did I say you could stop," Loki growled. He finally got his pants undone and Thor immediately grabbed him again. Loki made a long, low sound and grabbed Thor's shoulders. "Fuck, don't stop."_

_Thor smirked and began to stroke Loki's cock back and forth, his fingertips gliding over the soft skin. The brothers stood there like that for a moment before Thor fell to his knees to take Loki's cock into his mouth._

_Loki shuddered as he felt Thor's wet lips around the head of his cock. He certainly wasn't thinking clearly and grabbed Thor's hair hard._

_"Ow," Thor said, sitting back. Loki looked down and stroked Thor's face._

_"I'm sorry, my love." Slowly, Loki guided his cock back into Thor's mouth and gently pushed his head down. Thor began to bob his head up and down, tongue swirling over the head. Saliva dripped down Thor's chin as he sucked. Suddenly, he took Loki all the way into the back of his throat and Loki shivered._

_"Damn brother," Loki said. Thor hummed and continued taking Loki into his throat until he gagged and pulled back. Loki looked down at his brother and ran his hands through his hair while Thor looked up at him._

_"I want you inside me." Thor stood up and smiled, putting his hands on Loki's shoulders._

_"Turn around." Thor's voice was deep as he pushed his brother to turn his backside to him. Loki did as he was asked. Thor pushed him down to his hands and knees and got down on his knees himself. Loki eagerly pushed his pants down to his knees and he could hear Thor unbuckling his belt and taking his shirt off._

_The two of them were moving hurriedly now and Thor reached up to spit on his hand. He quickly took his own cock in hand and slicked it over with saliva._

_"Please," Loki said looking back at his brother with pleading eyes. Thor smirked while he looked down at what he was doing. Slowly, he pushed against Loki's entrance and Loki groaned. It was exquisite the way his brother felt inside of him. He couldn't get enough._

_They rocked back and forth there steadily for quite some time, making love to each other as the sun began to hide behind the land. Thor wanted to make this last as long as possible and so he didn't reach to touch Loki. Loki was achingly hard. But just like Thor, he wanted this to last forever._

_In between Loki's subtle moans and Thor's heavy grunting, Loki said, "You're gonna make me cum." Thor smiled and reached down to kiss Loki's shoulders, each one more gentle than the last. For Thor, this was a magnificent thing - to see Loki so vulnerable._

_"Fuck, Thor," Loki groaned, reaching up to touch himself. He grabbed his cock and began to stroke impatiently, needing so badly to feel release. Thor noticed this and began pumping faster. He wanted to cum at the same time as his brother, he wanted it to be something they did together._

_"Ahh, I'm almost there," Thor said, his hips smacking against Loki's ass in an increasingly violent manner. Loki was gripping his cock tightly then, on the edge of pleasure, waiting for Thor. "Fuck," Thor moaned out and spilled his seed inside of Loki. Loki gave himself a few strokes before releasing in the same way, shuddering as his cum spilled all over the ground in front of him._

_For a split second, Thor stayed inside of his brother before pulling out._

_"Ahhh," Thor hissed at the sensitivity of the head of his cock. Loki made sure not to lay on the grass in front of him and instead rolled over to his side._

_"Watch out, don't lay in that," Loki pointed out._

_"Good looking out," Thor returned and laid next to Loki where he took the younger prince in his arms. Together they lay, the night stars starting to appear in the sky._

_"Look a shooting star." Loki gestured to the sky where there was indeed a shooting star._

_"You're my shooting star," Thor laughed and kissed Loki on his temple. Loki rolled his eyes. Silently they sat, watching and holding each other._

_"Can I tell you something," Loki asked, gripping onto Thor's arm which was wrapped around him. Thor didn't say anything, he just let Loki speak. Sometimes in these moments, Thor was afraid that saying anything might make Loki backtrack on what he was going to say. So instead, he just let Loki continue on. "You make me happy."_

_Thor's heart swelled at the admission and kissed Loki's temple again. This was indeed a revelation from Loki. Loki never talked about how he felt. He always kept it locked away, hidden for someone to find like unraveling a mystery._

_"And you I," Thor returned, gripping Loki tighter. "And you I."_

Loki stared into the now blasted open doorway of the ship. He was still crying, waves of sobs coming over him like waves on the beach. He continued to sit there and grip Thor's lifeless body. He could stay there for all eternity if he had to, withering away into nothing.  
He looked down at Thor once again, hoping for some signs of life, but there was none. Loki put a hand to Thor's face, feeling the skin underneath. Thor didn't feel cold, but Loki surmised it just hadn't been long enough. He was used to dead bodies. But not this one. No. This was something he never wanted to see. 

A wave hit him again and Loki began to choke, a sob making it's way up his throat and past his lips. "I just want to die, Thor," he pleaded. "I can't do this anymore. I can't do this." Gently, Loki rubbed his thumb over Thor's cheek and watched as another tear drop fell onto Thor's skin. He looked back into the open doorway and out into space. "Look, there's a shooting star," Loki whispered to Thor. "You're gonna miss it, brother." Another sob choked it's way past his lips and he leaned down to put his head on Thor's. "You're missing it," he whispered. More tears fell from his eyes. 

"I love you, Thor. I hope you know that. I love you." Loki closed his eyes and hoped to feel Thor's breath on his face. He didn't think he'd feel it, except he did. "Thor!! Thor!" Loki started shouting and shaking his brother. "Thor, wake up!" Loki's voice cracked as he yelled. 

"I can't believe I missed it," Thor whispered, smiling before groaning. His eye was still closed, but Loki couldn't help but smile as tears fell from his eyes. He wondered if he was imagining this. 

"I thought you were dead," Loki said, going to help Thor sit up. Thor had opened his eye then and tried to sit up, but only got halfway. "I thought you were dead." Loki leaned over and hugged his brother tightly much to Thor's chagrin. Thor groaned at the pain, but let Loki hug him anyway. 

"I thought I was dead," Thor said, putting a hand to Loki's face. "And I do know that you love me." Loki smiled, putting his hand on top of Thor's before going in to kiss him once more. To feel Thor's lips on his again was perfect and Loki never wanted it to end. "My shooting star," Thor whispered as they parted, "I will always love you."


End file.
